


Lidi Drabbles

by aliencheese



Category: Void's Judgement
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencheese/pseuds/aliencheese
Summary: A series of short ficlets about everyone's favourite smuggler cowboy and edgy assassin. Set in the far, far future.





	Lidi Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is not mine, but rather the work of one of my friends.

Lan didn’t usually think much of the big cities in most of the worlds around the galaxy - give him shitty urban districts made out of rusty iron sheets any day - and the Dusmoran capital was no different. It was massive, crowded and noisy, and now that Lan had finished his business he wanted to get the hell out of there. As it turns out, “smuggling” a shipment of silk pillows is, while intensely rewarding, not at all interesting.  
Walking down the busy street, Lan was thinking about what he was gonna do with an extra $15,000 (and whether the pillows had been laced with drugs) when he saw her. Easily a perfect ten, she had smooth olive skin, long luscious black hair and expressive grey eyes. She wore very tight black leggings that left little to the imagination, sports shoes, a cropped white tank top showing off her stomach with a pushup bra underneath accentuating her already moderately sized breasts, and an unbuttoned black shirt overtop. She walked with a confident saunter which would make any man stare, and she was smiling back at him.  
Before he could think of something funny to say he was being dragged at knife-point into a back alley and forced up against the wall. The woman drew back her weapon and prepared to strike, but Lan finally regained his wits and overpowered the female assassin. Unfortunately for him, her knife found a home in his gut nonetheless, and as he yelled in pain she pulled him back against the wall and moved the knife to his throat, leaving a bloody hole down below.  
“Woah woah stop! Please!” he flinched, closing his eyes and preparing himself for the end. After a life of smuggling contraband, I get capped after a pillow run? Strangely, the end wasn’t as close as he thought, and he opened his eyes to see the woman staring determinedly at him, knife still poised to slit his throat. Then, for a brief moment she looked conflicted, letting the knife drop a little.  
“That’s it, put the knife down,” he tried, but the effect was opposite to what he wanted. She looked like she was ready to make the kill, but then she sighed and slipped her knife back down and into a previously-hidden holster, stepping away from Lan.   
“Oh, fuck,” he wheezed, clutching at his wound and resisting the urge to vomit up his lunch. He looked up at the assassin who had her arms folded, silently glaring down at him.  
“So,” Lan managed after calming his nerves a bit, “d’you have a name?” He got no reply except for the continued glare. “Alright then…” he said, starting to hobble away.  
“Fidi,” she said quickly. “My name is Fidi.”  
“Lan Brachter,” he said, “but I imagine you already knew that?” Fidi said nothing.   
“So, uh, if you ain’t gonna kill me, d’you reckon you could take me to a hospital maybe?”  
“Fine.”


End file.
